Snowlight Pretty Cure
by Iyo Tachibana
Summary: Iyo Tachibana is plunged into a dark and dangerous journey along with her friends as the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Together they must find a way to restore the Snowlight and revive the queen. It won't be easy, though, because the Red King also wants the Snowlight-so he can take over the world and let sadness and chaos reign.
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles

**Iyo: Sorry for the bother guys, but I'm pretty sure having the character profiles will help a bit, as far as understanding! (U)**

**Rena: Iyo, you are way to nice. Like, seriously, stop it, it's really annoying. **

**Elise: Rena~! Stop it! Iyo is perfect just the way she is!**

**Iyo: ...**

**Fleur: Anyway, Iyo doesn't own PreCure, and all rights belong to their rightful owners, but Iyo DOES own the characters. Enjoy~**

Name: Tachibana Iyo

Age: 15

Birthday: 13 December

Hair Colour: Chestnut Brown (Iyo) Platinum Blonde (Sugar)

Eye Colour: Chartreuse (Iyo) Chartreuse-Right (Sugar) Gold-Left (Sugar)

Alias: Cure Sugar

Catch Phrase: Totemo Amai~! (So Sweet~!)

Henshin Item: Peridot Compact

Introductory Phrase: Kagayaku midori no berubetto ni tsutsuma reta, amai peridotto kagayaku! Kyua Shuga! (Wrapped in sparkling green velvet, shining sweet Peridot! Cure Sugar!)

Gem: Peridot

Colour: Green/White

Weapon: Peridot Baton

Attack: Pretty Cure! Peridot Shining Blizzard!

Nickname: None

Extracurricular Activity(s): Piano, Figure Skating

Relationships:

Ai: Only family, very close and friendly

Miyu: Get along well, but can sometimes fight over who gets to have the last sweet, very sisterly relationship.

Fleur: Always very nice to each other, very close

Rena: Not the closest at first, but later on they bond and have a teasing sort of relationship

Elise: I don't think anything can seperate these two...(^^;)

Hikaru: Even though he is a bit pushy (Nanami, if you're reading this, you are probably the only one that knows what I mean by this), she warms up to him quickly...let's just say, sometimes she not as shy as you think...-;

Koyuki: Koyuki does NOT approve of Hikaru and Iyo's...relationship, and doesn't seem to like Iyo much at first, but later they become inseperable

Etymology: Tachibana (橘) Mandarin Orange, Iyo (伊予) Uh...I just got this from a character that I know from one of my Japanese things...(^^;)

Notes: Iyo's really, really, REALLY bad at lying.

Name: Kobayashi Miyu

Age: 15

Birthday: 26 July

Hair Colour: Dark Blue (Miyu) Powder Blue (Crown)

Eye Colour: Crystal (Miyu) Gold (Crown)

Alias: Cure Crown

Catch Phrase: Watashi wa shihoda. (I'm crown jewel.)

Henshin Item: Sapphire Compact

Introductory Phrase: Aoi kinu no kirabiyakade kaba, kogane no safaia kirakira! Kyua Kuraun! (Covered in glittering blue silk, glittering golden Sapphire! Cure Crown!)

Gem: Sapphire

Colour: Blue/Gold

Weapon: Sapphire Arrow

Attack: Pretty Cure! Sapphire Glittering Shoot!

Nickname: Ice

Extracurricular Activity(s): Violin, Archery

Relationships:

Iyo: Get along well, but can sometimes fight over who gets to have the last sweet, very sisterly relationship.

Fleur: Kinda cold, but work together well

Rena: best friends since they were very little

Elise: Very nice and warm to each other

Hikaru: Has a small- (**Miyu: S-SHUT U-UP! I DO NOT HAVE AC-CRUSH ON HIM! (/)**) I stand corrected. Has a huge crush on him.

Koyuki: Bond right away over their love of expensive things

Etymology: Kobayashi (小林) Little Forest, Miyu (三湯) Superior Beauty

Notes: Family is EXTEMELY rich

Name: Hanakawa Fleur

Age: 15

Birthday: 3 February

Hair Colour: Pastel Pink (Fleur) Pastel Pink and Platinum Ombre (Ribbon)

Eye Colour: Magenta (Fleur) Pink-White (Ribbon)

Alias: Cure Ribbon

Catch Phrase: Cho! (Ribbon!)

Henshin Item: Rose Quartz Compact

Introductory Phrase: tengoku no pinku no saten de owa, tengoku no sofuto rozu kuotsu! Kyua Ribon! (Sheathed in heavenly pink satin, heavenly soft Rose Quartz! Cure Ribbon!)

Gem: Rose Quartz

Colour: Pink/White

Weapon: Rose Quartz Spear

Attack: Pretty Cure! Rose Quartz Heaven Shining!

Nickname: Blossom

Extracurricular Activity(s): Flute

Relationships:

Iyo: Work well together, never fight

Miyu: Kinda cold, but work together well

Rena: love to play pranks on Rena's brother together

Elise: Sisters

Hikaru: Is like a brother to her

Koyuki: Mild, don't hang out much

Etymology: Hanakawa (花川) Flower River, Fleur (フルル) Flower

Notes: Mother is French, Father is Japanese; Can speak French as well

Name: Yorumoto Rena

Age: 16

Birthday: 15 October

Hair Colour: Orange/Brown (Rena) Sunset Orange (Sky)

Eye Colour: Amber (Rena & Sky)

Alias: Cure Sky

Catch Phrase: Sukaihai! (Sky High!)

Henshin Item: Topaz Compact

Introductory Phrase: nikkoyoku orenji wuru de owareta, hane no topazu nikoyoku! Kyua Sukai! (Draped in sunbathed orange wool, sunbathed feathery Topaz! Cure Sky!)

Gem: Topaz

Colour: Orange/Yellow

Weapon: Topaz Flute

Attack: Pretty Cure! Topaz Sun Melody!

Nickname: Fire

Extracurricular Activity(s): Modeling

Relationships:

Ayumu: like to play pranks on each other

Iyo: a bit hostile, but eventually bond

Miyu: best friends since they were little

Fleur: love to play pranks on Rena's brother together

Elise: Always very nice, will never hurt her feelings

Hikaru: playful relationship

Koyuki: best friends as soon as they meet

Etymology: Yorumoto (夜モト) Night Origin, Rena (玲奈) Actress of Nara

Notes: Bother, Ayumu

Name: Hanamoto Elise

Age: 15

Birthday: 7 April

Hair Colour: Orchid (Elise) Lavendar (Pearl)

Eye Colour: Violet (Elise & Pearl)

Alias: Cure Pearl

Catch Phrase: Paruru! (Pearl-ru!)

Henshin Item: Amethyst Compact

Introductory Phrase: murasakiiro no kegawa wo kasuka ni kuroku, kokina amejisuto wo kasuka ni hikaru! Kyua Paru! (Cloaked in glimmering purple fur, glimmering noble Amethyst! Cure Pearl!)

Gem: Amethyst

Colour: Purple/Silver

Weapon: Amethyst Pitche

Attack: Pretty Cure! Amethyst Glimmer Song!

Nickname: None

Extracurricular Activity(s): Idol

Relationships:

Iyo: inseperable

Miyu: kinda akward at first, but eventually they become good friends

Fleur: Sisters

Rena: very good friends

Hikaru: acts like he's her protector

Koyuki: practically sisters

Etymology: Hanakawa (花川) Flower River, Elise (エリーズ) Elegance

Notes: Has a beautiful voice

Name: Princess Koyuki

Age: 14

Birthday: 1 January

Hair Colour: White (Koyuki & Snow)

Eye Colour: Sapphire (Koyuki) Sky (Snow)

Alias: Cure Snow/Fuyu Koyuki

Catch Phrase: Shinshin, yuuga ni ochiru. (Falling gracefully, shinshin.)

Henshin Item: Diamond Compact

Introductory Phrase: kagayuka shiroi yuki ni tsutsuma, yuugana daiyamondo no kagayaku! Kyua Sunou! (surrounded in glowing white snow, glowing graceful Diamond! Cure Snow!)

Gem: Diamond

Colour: White/Silver

Weapon: Diamond Staff

Attack: Pretty Cure! Diamond Healing!

Nickname: None

Extracurricular Activity(s): Princess

Relationships:

Iyo: Doesn't like her relationship with Hikaru, but later on they become close

Miyu: a bit hostile, but begin to warm up to each other

Fleur: close friends

Rena: best friends friends

Hikaru: sees him as her guardian

Elise: practically sisters

Etymology: Fuyu (冬) Winter, Koyuki (小雪) Little Snow

Notes: A bit immature at times, though she looks as though she is 17

Name: Prince Hikaru

Age: 16

Birthday: 1 January

Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde (Prince & Hikaru)

Eye Colour: Gold (Prince) Yellow (Hikaru)

Alias: Fuyu Hikaru

Gem: Gold

Extracurricular Activity(s): Prince

Relationships:

Iyo: A bit pushy towards her...and he...yeah...(Nanami understands)

Miyu: sees her as a little sister

Fleur: close friends

Rena: playful relationship

Koyuki: little sister

Elise: kinda is over-protective of her

Etymology: Fuyu (冬) Winter, Hikaru (光る) Shine

Notes: Kinda stalkerish in human form...heh-heh...

**Iyo: GOD THAT TOOK ME FOREVER!**

**Elise: Calm down Iyo-chan!**

**Rena: Good bye! Look for the first chapter! It should be out soon!**

**Iyo: Although, I am going to New Zealand until the 17th from 9:00 on Christmas, so it may be a while for the second, sorry guys! (TT^TT)**


	2. Chapter 1: Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure

**Iyo: Here it is! I'm so excited to be writing (yet another) fanfiction! Although, I really hope this one turns out better than the other two...(-^-;)**

**Fleur: I'm sure it will! You are good at writing them, right?**

**Iyo: …...**

**Elise: Of course she is!**

**Iyo: Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that after I get back from New Zealand, I will be starting (another) Pretty Cure fanfic! Yay! I can only tell you guys that-**

**Rena: SHUT UP IYO! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!**

**Iyo: *rolls eyes* It is the next generation of Splash Star! But, I can also tell you that there are going to be-**

**Miyu: Iyo doesn't own PreCure, and all rights belong to their original owners. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Iyo: Hey, I was just-**

~Normal POV~

Iyo hopped out of bed, glancing at the clock. 7:15. Right on time, as always. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. It was winter, so she wore the winter uniform, which was a long sleeved white top, with a navy and white striped sailor's cape in the back. In the front the cape tied, with a neat red bow on top. She also had a red, white, and blue paid skirt that went down mid thigh, and white thigh-high socks. Iyo decided to wear her black short boots today, but then looked out the window and say it was raining, so she put them back and pulled out a pair of black, patent slip-ons. She then went into the bathroom to fix her chestnut brown hair into a neat bun, and brush her teeth. Lastly she grabbed a piece of toast and started walking to Yumeyuki Private Middle School. She was supposed to meet Fleur and Elise Hanakawa half way, so she picked up her pace a bit.

"Oi! Iyo-chan!" Elise called to Iyo, who had joined them a little ways away from the school.

"Hi Elise! Hi Fleur!" Iyo said as they started walking again. It only took them about 5 minutes to get to Yumeyuki Private Middle School, or YPMS for short, for the Hanakawa's house.

Once they were at the school, they each went their seperate ways, for they didn't have their first class together. Instead Iyo found her friend Koyuki. Koyuki had just transferred the day before with her brother, Hikaru. No one knew where they were from, and no one asked.

"Koyuki!" Iyo called out to her friend. Koyuki turned and waved, but said nothing as Iyo fell into step alongside her. The bell rang, loud and clear, and everyone rushed off to class. Iyo walked briskly through the hallway towards her class, and people whispered and pointed. Iyo was very pretty, with her long flowy chestnut brown hair, and sparkling chartreuse eyes, and she was also very popular.

As the bell for school to end rang, promptly at 2:30, everyone hurried out of the classroom to find their friends, and go home. But Iyo stayed behind, and pulled out her violin. She was an amazing player, top at the Middle School. She began to play a slow, soft melody, closing her eyes for concentration, and didn't notice when Hikaru, Fleur, and Elise came in to watch. As she ended the song, she heard them clapping, and bowed playfully.

"That was great, Iyo!" Hikaru exclaimed, and Iyo laughed.

"It takes a while to master, that's for sure," She sighed, putting it away, and they were off to go find Koyuki. Since they all lived fairly close, they usually walked together.

~Iyo's POV~

I could definitely tell there was something weird going on. Something just wasn't right. It was kind of dark, and cloudy, though it always is here, but there was something different about them today. She dropped behind the rest of the group, lost in thought. Koyuki hung back and fel into step beside her.

"Here," She said, handing me a green and white jeweled compact shaped like a star. Then she ran off to her house which they had just passed. I pocketed the pretty compact, deciding to look at it more closely at home. Then I turned around and noticed two girls walking behind us, and immediately recognized them as Miyu and Rena, from one of my classes. I was about to say hello when a huge monster appeared behind them.

I knew instantly what to do. I pulled out the compact and ran over to them, standing directly in front of the monster.

"Pretty Cure! Sparkling Rebirth!" I heard myself say, voice echoing. Then I was encased in green light, and when all the light had dispersed, I was in a pretty, frilly outfit that was green and white, with gold accents. There were also sparkly green gems all over my dress. Then I was suddenly aware that Elise was wearing a purple and silver outfit similar to mine, Rena was wearing an orange and yellow outfit, Fleur an pink and white one, Miyu a blue and gold one, and Koyuki a wite and silver one. We looked around astonished.

"Summon your weapons," Koyuki called, and a pretty silver staff appeared in her hands. "Diamond Staff!"

"Peridot Baton!" I yelled, and a green, star shaped baton appeared in my hand.

"Sapphire Arrow!" Miyu said, holding a royal blue bow and arrrow.

"Rose Quartz Spear!" Fleur called, grabbing a pink spear that was falling from the sky.

"Topaz Flute!" Rena said, catching an orange glass flute.

"Amethyst Pitche!" Elise said, staring at a purple microphone.

We all nodded and recited our attacks.

"Pretty Cure! Diamond Healing!"

"Pretty Cure! Peridot Shining Blizzard!"

"Pretty Cure! Sapphire Glittering Shoot!"

"Pretty Cure! Rose Quartz Heaven Shining!"

"Pretty Cure! Topaz Sun Melody!"

"Pretty Cure! Amethyst Glimmer Song!"

The monster was bombarded with colors and disappeared moaning a meek "Kage". We all returned to normal, and Koyuki invited us over. Once we got there, food appeared on the table, and we helped ourselves.

"You," Koyuki said, "are the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure."

**Iyo: So, what do you think? Please Review and Favorite! Thanks, and look for the next chapter!**


End file.
